


Parenting

by BookGirlFan



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Jetscapades, Team Dad, Team as Family, team mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I've learned - that no matter how you try to protect your children, they will eventually get hurt and you will hurt in the process.' - Unknown</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parenting

Hotch watched his team, Reid curled up in one of the seats, Morgan with headphones in, eyes closed but not yet asleep, JJ and Prentiss talking quietly between themselves. After the case they'd just had, he felt the need to keep a close eye on them. 

"The kids are fine, Aaron." Rossi slipped into the seat beside him. 

Aaron's lips quirked upwards. "You know they don't like you calling them that."

Rossi shrugged. "They'll live. They're not listening to us anyway."

Hotch finally tore his eyes away from his team to rub a hand over his eyes. "This was a hard one, Dave. I nearly lost them..."

"But you didn't," Rossi said firmly. "They're all here, safe and sound."

"But what about next time?" Hotch and Rossi exchanged a long look. 

"Aaron. Every time the team goes out in the field, there's a danger. Sometimes, they are going to get hurt. You can't protect them for everything." He quirked a smile. "Kids grow up, you know."

Hotch's lips tilted up. "I've noticed."

"You just got to trust them, Aaron." Rossi rose from his seat, clapping a hand on Hotch's shoulder. "They know what they're doing."


End file.
